digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crash815/Chapter 8 - In Too Deep
“So, they know how to armor digivolve,” Gaiomon said to himself. “I’ll have to stop that.” Meanwhile, in the jungle, the Digi-Destined were celebrating their newest victory. “Sweet work, guys,” Spencer said. “Not only did we get all the Digimon back, but we have nine Digimon in our army now compared to the five we had before.” “Hopefully that’s enough to keep Gotsumon safe,” Gatomon said. Suddenly, a monster flew overhead. It was a big white bird. “It’s Kokatorimon!” Spencer gasped. “He’s got a dark ring.” “We’ve got this one!” Kate said. <> Hawkmon digivolve to… Nothing happened. “What’s going on?” Kate asked. “I don’t know, I just couldn’t digivolve,” Hawkmon explained. “Let us try!” Jack said. <> Armadillomon digivolve to… “Nothing,” Armadillomon slouched. “If we let that thing hit us, we’ll be petrified,” Spencer reminded the group. “Let me try something! Digi Armor Energize!” <> Veemon armor digivolve to… Raidramon the Storm of Friendship “Excellent!” Spencer smiled. “Thunder Blast!” Raidramon shouted. He blasted the dark ring with thunder, which destroyed it. Kokatorimon turned into a blue penguin. Kate caught him. Then Raidramon turned back into Veemon. Suddenly, however, something flew down and grabbed Spencer’s D-Terminal. Then it proceeded to take Tyler and Libby’s D-Terminals. “Hey!” Spencer shouted. The thief resembled a bat. The “bat” had a dark ring on its leg. Then it flew away. “Give those back, Demidevimon!” Then, suddenly, a mechanical winged wolf flew down from the sky. “Metalgarurumon? Not again!” Kate gasped. “Look! A dark spiral!” Jack noted. “Those things are everywhere!” Libby commented. Then they noticed a huge red beetle with a dark spiral on its arm. “MegaKabuterimon!” Patamon gasped. “We have nine Digimon, but none of them can digivolve,” Jack growled. “How are we supposed to beat this?” “First off, we run like heck!” Spencer shouted. Then the big group of Digimon and humans ran. They came to a lake. “Now what do we do?” Then Kate saw something. “There’s something at the bottom!” she noted. “I think it’s a Digi-Egg! I’ll go get it!” Before anyone could say anything, she’d jumped into the water. Penguinmon jumped in after her. “Isn’t someone going to stop her?” Hawkmon asked. “Wait,” Jack said. “I see something too. Actually, I think I see two Digi-eggs!” He dove into the water as well. Spencer peered into the water. “The water’s starting to get cloudy,” he noted. Suddenly, a big white seal-like creature appeared at the surface. “Ikkakumon?” the group marveled. “He came with the Digi-egg!” Jack smiled. “Ready, Jack?” Kate asked. He nodded. The mind-controlled Digimon were getting closer. “Digi-Armor Energize!” they said. <> Armadillomon armor digivolve to… Submarimon, Reliable Guardian of the Sea Penguinmon armor digivolve to… Swanmon the Graceful Love Armadillomon turned into a monster that looked like a small submarine. Penguinmon became an elegant swan. “I hope this works!” Kate said. “It has to. People are relying on us!” Jack replied. Suddenly, his crest began to glow. <> Ikkakumon matrix digivolve to… Zudomon Ikkakumon became a big turtle who held a metal hammer. “They can still digivolve to Ultimate?” Spencer gasped. “I blocked off the Champion level,” someone said. Then they saw Gaiomon in the air above his minions. He had the three D-Terminals in his hand. “I guess since he was already at the Champion level, he could digivolve further. I’ll have to fix that!” “In the meantime…” Libby said. Her crest glowed. <> Gatomon matrix digivolve to… Angewomon “I should have kept my mouth shut!” Gaiomon growled. “You should have, but thanks for being stupid!” Angewomon commented. “Demidevimon, digivolve!” Gaiomon ordered. <> Demidevimon digivolve to… Vilemon Demidevimon turned into an ugly little demon monster. “Demon Darts!” he growled, throwing darts at Spencer and Tyler. “Angewomon, get the D-Terminals!” Libby shouted. Angewomon prepared an arrow. “Celestial Arrow!” she shouted. She fired the arrow and hit Gaiomon’s hand. The D-Terminals fell to the ground, where Swanmon retrieved them. “Ready guys?” Spencer asked. The other two nodded. “Digi-Armor Energize!” the three of them shouted. Gotsumon began to glow, along with Patamon and Neemon. <> Gotsumon armor digivolve to… Stegomon, Ancient Friendship Neemon armor digivolve to… Mambomon the Waters of Light Patamon armor digivolve to… Pegasusmon, Flying Hope Gotsumon became a stegosaurus. “Like our little army now?” Spencer asked. “Kate, Libby, you get MegaKabuterimon. Jack, you and me get Metalgarurumon. Tyler, you get Vilemon!” “Celestial Arrow!” Angewomon said. She shot an arrow at MegaKabuterimon’s dark spiral. “Balloon Bomb!” Mambomon said. He blew a swarm of bubbles at the dark spiral. “Feather Tornado!” Swanmon shouted. She blew a whirlwind of feathers at the spiral with the forces of her wings. The spiral was destroyed by the combination of attacks and MegaKabuterimon turned into a smaller red beetle. “Star Shower!” Pegasusmon whipped a bunch of stars from his wings at Vilemon’s dark ring, which destroyed it. Vilemon turned back into Demidevimon. “Vulcan’s Hammer!” Zudomon threw his hammer at Metalgarurumon’s dark spiral. “Submarine Attack!” Submarimon said. He shot two energy beams at the dark spiral. “Shell Needle Rain!” Stegomon roared. He fired off several of his spikes at the spiral. The combination of attacks destroyed the spiral and Metalgarurumon turned into a reptilian creature with a fur coat on its back. “Let’s finish him off!” Spencer shouted, pointing at Gaiomon. “You think, even with all these Digimon, you could beat me?” Gaiomon chuckled. “Why not?” Spencer asked. “Get him!” “Vulcan’s Hammer!” “Celestial Arrow!” “Star Shower!” “Balloon Bomb!” “Feather Tornado!” “Shell Needle Rain!” “Submarine Attack!” The Digimon fired their attacks. “Let’s help them!” Veemon suggested. “V-Headbutt!” “Feather Strike!” Hawkmon shouted, throwing his feather at Gaiomon. “Diamond Storm!” Renamon roared, shooting thousands of sharp diamonds at Gaiomon. “Electric Stun Blast!” Gazimon shouted. “Akare!” Neemon squeaked. “Poison Ivy!” Palmon yelled. Gaiomon brushed all of the attacks away. “You think that those pitiful attacks could hurt me? You must be joking! Gaia Reactor!” Suddenly, there was a huge explosion, splitting up the Digi-destined and their many Digimon. Spencer woke up slowly in a dark forest with Chibomon (a small blue head), Reremon (a small furry yellow head), Punimon (a red three-spiked head), and Gotsumon. Libby woke up in a frozen desert with SnowBotamon (a small white head), Zurumon (a small yellow blob), and Neemon. Jack woke up in a sandy desert with Pittimon (a small white fish) and Tsubumon (a pale yellow head). Kate woke up next to a lake with Pururumon (a small pink bird), Demidevimon, and Chicchimon (a small yellow winged head). Tyler woke up on a plateau with Poyomon (a small white blob), Yuramon (a small furry head), and Pabumon (a small green blob). “They’ll never survive now,” Gaiomon chuckled. Featured characters Digivolutions Category:Blog posts